


Querido Conde

by princerumati



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Ciel Phantomhive, Smut, Underage Sex, m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati





	Querido Conde

**Sumario**: _Sebastian__ nunca creyó que su contratista guardara un secreto y éste lo descubre por casualidad_.

**El secreto del Conde**

Sebastian Michaelis estaba completamente fastidiado con las visitas, su paciencia se estaba agotando tan rápidamente y sin vacilar, es que, había que entenderlo; con esas visitas, ¿quién no lo haría? Ciertamente, un demonio como lo era él, no. Había vivido centurias, pero nunca se había topado con seres tan exasperantes como lo eran esos dos: Lau y Ran Mao, bueno tenía que ser justo con la mujer; solamente era Lau.

Al parecer era ésta época que lo hacía encontrarse con estas personas, entre los inútiles de los sirvientes, los shinigamis (especialmente uno pelirrojo), un príncipe hindú y éstos dos, su vida pacífica como demonio dio un vuelco en un segundo.

Estas personas eran contratiempos adheridos a su tan anhelada alma, que no parecía tan furioso con la visita inesperada, es más, tenía una sonrisa cínica en su rostro mientras escuchaba la anécdota de Lau en el bajo mundo. Lo cual era mucho más extraño. Prefirió no decir nada.

La mansión Phantomhive se encontraba mucho más silenciosa que de costumbre a causa de que los otros sirvientes, por orden de su amo, habían partido en carruaje a la casona de Londres para administrarla. Se les prohibió tocar cualquier cosa de ahí y se les explicó el castigo que podían recibir si algo malo llegara a pasar.

Sin más su amo se puso de pie. - Sebastian, estoy preocupado. Ve a vigilar a esos cuatro, no me fío de que no hayan destruido nada...- ahora parecía impaciente y enojado. La sonrisa de Lau se ensanchó como el gato de Cheshire.

-¡Vaya, pero que impaciente es el joven amo!- una risita salió de sus labios al decir eso. Sebastian, por primera vez, notó que había algo mucho más extraño en la actitud de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Ran Mao.

-Sí, mi señor...- hizo una reverencia y antes de marcharse, tuvo que hacerle saber una duda- pero los invitados...- pensó en cómo su amo los atendería mientras se ausentaba pero el Conde lo desestimó con un gesto de la mano.

-Estarán bien, por ahora no precisan nada y probablemente cuando vuelvas ya se habrán ido- contestó sin siquiera mirarlo. - Ahora vete, antes de que esos tres destruyan mi propiedad- no se preocupaban por Tanaka, lo más seguro es que estuviese bebiendo té. Con esa respuesta, se marchó sin más y emprendió su viaje, claro que iba a apurarse, su amo no podía vivir sin él.

Luego de reparar algunos destrozos que para su satisfacción eran pocos; como la vasija y la cocina y reprender a esos tres, volvió tan rápido como pudo a la mansión. Tardó una hora en hacer todo, quizás menos.

Cuando volvió a la mansión tuvo la leve sospecha de que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo, se podía percibir por la fachada tan tranquila que recubría el imponente edificio. Entro por la puerta y fue hacia la sala en donde se supone que estarían los invitados.

No había nadie allí. La sala estaba completamente libre de personas, encogiéndose de hombros, fue en busca de su amo, lo más probable es que le apeteciera algo dulce para la tarde.

La respiración irregular le llegó a sus oídos mientras se encontraba en el pasillo, se detuvo. ¿Sería su amo que tendría un ataque de asma? ¿O...?

Interrumpió el pensamiento al escuchar un jadeo y un leve gemido y el olor metálico e inconfundible de la sangre, sin dudar fue hacia su encuentro, abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró fue mucho más inesperado pero una posible opción que Sebastian habría llegado a pensar.

Su joven amo se encontraba en cuatro sobre el colchón mientras su invitado, Lau, lo arremetía sin una pizca de duda, satisfecho. Ciel mordía una almohada mientras profanaban su cuerpo y sus manos hecha puños sostenían las sábanas. Sus orbes azulinos se encontraron con los de su mayordomo, no se sorprendió de verlo ahí y tampoco se avergonzó de lo que estaba haciendo. Tan inmerso en el placer que ni siquiera le interesaba perder un poco de dignidad frente a un demonio. Apartó la mirada de su voyeur y soltó la almohada a la cual se aferraba con su boca, mientras arqueaba su espalda. -¡Ah...ahí!- miraba hacia atrás, mientras que con un gesto de su mano, echaba a Sebastian del acto impuro. Por primera vez, no obedeció. -¡Más duro!- su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón mientras los gemidos escapaban de su boca. Sebastian estaba entretenido con la copula y como su alma tan arrogante y orgullosa permitía que otro lo ensuciara de esa manera.

Otro que no fuera él.

No le gustaba la manera en la que Ciel se retorcía del placer o la mirada lasciva que tenía Lau al embestir a su amo. Odiaba la escena frente a él pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar fuera de la habitación hasta que se consumara el acto. Sin más, salió de allí y espero mientras escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de su amo, que ya no se esforzaba en ocultar, y percibir el aroma del sexo en el aire.

Media hora después, Lau salía de la habitación, con su habitual sonrisa y gesto apacible. -No sabía que había un lobo infiltrado- fue el comentario que escapó de la boca del mayordomo.

-Bueno, la oveja era apetitosa y provocadora- se encogió de hombros, el mayordomo apretó sus puños mientras veía al otro irse por el pasillo. -Dile que me llame cuando pueda.

-Ni lo pienses- susurró por lo bajo, miró la madera y no se atrevió a entrar. No se veía capaz de controlarse.

Esperó por un largo rato fuera de la habitación, esperó a que la sensación como lava ardiendo desapareciera y que el temple volviera a su cuerpo.

Cuando entro a la habitación, se encontró con el adolescente acostado sobre la cama y cubierto con las finas sábanas. Miró hacia el mayor y le sonrió burlón. -No creí que vinieras tan rápido, lo hubiese apurado- parecía no darse cuenta del rostro sombrío del demonio y, si lo hizo, al parecer no le era importante.

-Joven amo...- comenzó, el reproche estaba en toda su voz, el reproche y algo más.

Ciel bufó. -No me mires con ese rostro...- hizo un gesto con su mano, echándolos del lugar. -lo que tengas que decir al respecto, no me interesa... sólo...pon la bañera... quiero limpiarme.

Sebastian seguía preguntándose cómo es que no se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba con su amo.

-¿Cómo...?

El chico suspiró, como si hubiese envejecido unos cuántos años. -Sólo sucedió, ¿sabes?- en ese momento, se vio tan vulnerable, haciendo que algo en el interior del mayordomo se removiera.

-¿Te extorsionó?

El Conde rió.- No, Lau sólo me enseñó.

Fue el breve diálogo que tuvieron antes de que el demonio preparara la bañera.

Ciel miró como el otro se alejó y se avergonzó de lo sucedido. Una cosa era que te viera un humano y otra muy diferente es que te viera un demonio con el cual tienes un contrato y al que tratas como un perro, ese imbécil seguramente se burlaría de él.

Volvió a buscarlo, alzándolo y llevándolo hacia la tina. El silencio fue uno lleno de tensión, incomodidad y el menor podía sentirlo pero no se atrevía a decir algo sobre aquello.

Sebastian miraba las marcas en el cuerpo del menor, unas que antes no estaban y nunca lo estuvieron en todos esos baños que el chico había tomado con anterioridad, no encajaba nada el que ahora tuviera marcas.

El baño se terminó en completo silencio, salieron y procedió a ponerle nueva ropa. Después de eso, abandonó la habitación.

Sabía que aquello no era reciente y que venía de meses antes pero no quería preguntar.

¿Qué podría decirle? Sólo serviría para mostrarle lo que en verdad le molestaba.


End file.
